1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a dual aperture beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single opening beverage cans utilize a single large hole for venting the liquid to be dispensed, be it beer or carbonated beverages. The problem with such a single aperture beverage can is that the flow of liquid is limited by flow friction caused by an inadequate air supply, especially when the container is in the pouring position. The usual, small, elliptical openings give a surging or restricted flow, since the outside air which needs to enter the container during the outward flow of beverage competes for the small space provided by the single opening. Also, the release of carbonation is extensive, resulting in a foam head on the liquid.
In order to facilitate a more controlled, efficient, even flow rate, a second aperture is desired. This is especially advantageous for the beverages that are carbonated or malt beverages, such as beer. By controlling the flow rate of direct consumption, the user can control the pour rate and resulting foam head. This reduction in foam head is desirable, since most people do not enjoy waiting for the foam head to subside before continuing pouring of the drink. Also, the reduction of the foam head reduces spillage from the overflow of the foam head. In effect, the second opening allows the user to pour the carbonated or malt beverage quickly from the container without the resulting foam.
A can with both a pouring aperture and a venting aperture in the exterior surface of the can is a valuable combination. This foam reduction and speed of consumption cause by the increased venting and air flow is desirable for those individuals who wish to drink their carbonated or malt beverages quickly without consuming the large foam head, from traditional beverage containers, and the resulting feeling of bloating and upset stomach.
This desire to consume beverages quickly occurs in several situations, such as during outdoor activities in the heat of summer, where people are hot and wish to consume refreshing beverages quickly, or during festive occasions, such as parties.
In the related art, numerous devices are disclosed which attempt to address this venting problem. Generally, these devices provide for two openings on the top of the can, one for pouring and one for venting. These devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,184, issued in the name of Noguchi et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,014, issued in the name of Aydt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,919, issued in the name of Recchia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,037, issued in the name of Moen et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,597, issued in the name of Hanafusa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,306, issued in the name of Kelsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,212, issued in the name of Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,914, issued in the name of Slade, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,168, issued in the name of Fraze.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved, dual aperture beverage container that is novel in design, combining existing art with a new, second aperture for venting with a novel, new opening means, thereby creating a new and unique combination of technology.